monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Friends Adventure:The Adventure Begins
Frost look around curiously at his surroundings. The small Barioth cub had no idea what was happening. It was so dark he couldn't see a thing. "Hello?" Frost called out in the Darkness. "You will be the next savior of Wyveria," A deep voice said. "Frost? Frost?"Someone called out to him. A flash of light blinded him for a moment and he was awoken into reality again. Frost's eyes fluttered open to see the bright morning sun. He yawned and stretched his tiny wings that weren't built for flying yet. The other cubs were already awake and were happily eating fresh game that their mother had brought them. Frost joyfully walked over to the fresh Popo that was their breakfast for the day. Meanwhile the Rathalos chick, Bairu, awoke in their family's nest with his brother and sister named Ran and Rah while his parents were preparing breakfast: A freshly hunted aptonoth that would easily feed the whole family that morning."Morning Bairu" murmured Rah stretching his wings out as far as he could and then settling into place again causing Ran to stir and open her brilliant amber eyes. "Morning Rah,Morning Bairu"she grumbled sleep still clearly being her main concern still, "Morning sleepyhead" cried Rah and Bairu almost in sync.Their father finally turned noticing the sounds behind him, "Good morning you three" he said,"Good morning dad" the three chicks called out "Breakfasts ready you four" called out The chicks mother, a rathian who had once fought against a hunter to defend them while they were still eggs and earned a few scars on her tail as proof of the battle that was fought. Spark swam playfully in the water with his siblings playing catch the fish. Spark Triumphantly stole the fish from his brother and swam away at a high speed. His father watched happily as the babies played together in peace,not knowing that was going to change for Bairu,Frost,and Spark soon. But that was far from the adult Lagiacrus' mind. It always soothed him to see that his children were happy. He crawled over to the carcass of an epioth he had hunted a few hours ago. Frost's Mother let them onto her back in order to travel over to their friends nest. "Hold on tight my children" she cooed warmly. The tundra was in its coldest time at the moment so the barioth had to move to warmer grounds. Snow (Frosts mother) landed safely in the nest of the rathalos and rathian couple. "Auntie snows here mama!"Ran shrieked running over to the wyvern with her wings stretched out. Snow was too distracted from letting her cubs off of her back to notice Ran dashing towards her at full speed. Snow looked up at the last second as she was hit in the face by a small fireball. Snow cursed under a growl. "Im soooo sorry Auntie Snow"Ran said bowing her head ashamed. "It's alright Child I'm alright" Snow said Rubbing a soft paw on Ran's head. "Snow how's it been in the tundra" The mother rathian said walking over. "Its been alright we just decided to stay here for the winter" She said warmly. Meanwhile a dark presence stirred... Next Chapter:http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Friends_Adventure:The_Adventures_Call Category:Fan Fiction